Many vehicles, such as hatchbacks, minivans, and sport-utility vehicles, have a cargo area located in the rear of the vehicle. The cargo area typically extends transversely with respect to the vehicle between laterally-disposed interior trim panels, and longitudinally with respect to the vehicle between a rear body opening and a row of passenger seats. The cargo area also typically extends vertically from the vehicle floor to the vehicle roof.
The rear body opening provides access to the cargo area from the exterior of the vehicle, and a rear closure panel, such as a rear liftgate or endgate, selectively closes the rear body opening.